Hidden secret
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: you have to read to find out what the story is about
1. Chapter 1

"Great work out guys if you keep this up we're bound to win the championship again this year. Now hit the showers" coach Bolton said as all the guys left for the locker room except for Troy and Michael who stayed behind to play some one on one.

"You really think we stand a chance against all the other teams?" Mike asked as he dodged past Troy and did a perfect lay up.

"We got as big of a chance as any other team" Troy said catching the ball as it bounced back up of the floor and went over to the free throw line and made the shot. Mike caught it as it came through the net and passed it to Troy.

"I'm gonna go back to our room"

"Alright, I'm gonna shot some more hoops. Need to practise on my three pointers" and with that Mike left for their dorm room not paying any attention to the cheerleaders that were standing out side of the gym doors waiting for him and Troy to emerge.

"Mike! Mike I need to talk to you"

"What is it Gabi" he asked annoyed.

"You don't need to be rude remember I can blow your cover at any time" she threatened to make him listen to her.

"Sorry, I'm a little stressed out right now so can you make it quick?" Gabi looked around to see if anyone else was in the hallway before pulling him into an empty classroom.

"Sharpay is after Troy and you"

"Why?"

"Well Troy is the captain duh! And apparently she thinks your hot, although I don't see how she could ever think that" she said looking utterly repulsed.

"Well Gabi she doesn't know about you know what maybe that's why she thinks I'm hot" Mike said standing straight with his chest slightly puffed out.

"All I wanted to do was warn you that she is out after you or Troy so be on guard. She is after all the ice/drama queen, if she finds out your secret somehow you're screwed" she said and left without turning back.

-----

"I thought you said you were gonna go straight to our dorm room. That was 30 minutes ago" Troy said from where he was lying on his bed with his arms behind his neck.

"I ran into Gabi and then Sharpay. It doesn't matter how much you try to avoid the girl she will still find you, it's like she has some kind of built in tracking device telling her exactly where all the jocks are" he said and Troy laughed out loud.

"She does have one she installed it as soon as she found out she was gonna be attending here' Mike giggled 'did you just giggle?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I didn't!" he was quick to say as Troy got of his bed and slowly approached him with a devilish smirk.

"I think you did" he said as he pushed Mike on the bed and started to tickle him and Mike giggled even more.

"Troy…Troy …please…stop" he said between his giggles and trying to breath.

"I'll only stop if you say the magic words"

"Troy Bolton is the hottest hottie super bomb lunkhead basketball man" he said all in one breath and Troy stopped tickling him and instead leaned down and kissed him softly but pulled away as he felt Mike responding to the kiss.

"Why did you pull away?" he whined.

"I like kissing Taylor more then Mike" he said and started to take of Mike's basketball jersey before agonisingly slowly taking of the bandage around his chest. Once of he kissed Taylor's chest and up to her neck where he nibbled on her sensitive spot getting a moan out of her.

"Troy I need to shower I stink from after practice" she said as he kissed up to her jaw line and then her lips.

"So do I" he lifted her of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom where their remaining clothes were soon shed on the floor.

-----

They stood together in front of the mirror and looked at their reflection. They weren't a bad looking couple they were quit the opposite, him standing tall and proud at 6'3 with shaggy brown hair that fell in front of his mesmerising blue eyes and with a gorgeous six pack that only Taylor and the other guys on the team would ever see, while she was 5'7 with short curly black hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that made any man weak in the knees when they looked into them except when she was dressed as her 'brother' Mike.

He wrapped his arms around her towel covered body and bent down to kiss her neck as she kept on looking at their reflection.

"How long are we gonna keep this act up?" she asked and he looked up from her neck and looked in to her eyes through the mirror.

"We only have to keep doing this until the year is over then we're of to college where we can walk on campus holding hands and be who we really are" he said kissing the side of her head and she closed her eyes to savour the moment forever in her mind.

"I can't wait another 5 months I want to be able to hold your hand as we walk down the hall now" she said releasing herself from his strong arms and walking out of the bathroom and over to her dressing drawers and taking out a pair of black sweat pants and dark blue hoodie with East High Wildcat written on the front in white.

"You know we can't do that, everyone would know your secret and you would be of the team and probably be expelled. You just have to suck it up and hold in there cause I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" Troy said once again wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She rested her head against his naked chest and could here his heartbeat.

"We should probably go to bed. Dad wants everyone on the team to be ready for practice at 6.30" Troy said kissing the top of her head before releasing her and getting dressed himself.

"Can you set the alarm?" He did after putting on a pair of grey sweat pants and getting in to the bed next to her. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor woke up to the feel of soft lips on her neck and shoulders.

"Troy"

"Hm?" was the response.

"What time is it?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"6" she opened her eyes wide and turned around to face him.

"6! We're gonna be late, you have to wrap me up and we need to get dressed, have breakfast and…" she was interrupted when troy pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

"We're not gonna be late, we have time. Besides my dad is the coach he will go easy on us"

"You know he won't" she said before sitting up and pushing him of the bed. He landed with a loud thump on the floor.

"That hurt" he said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, stop being such a baby and help me find the bandage"

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked in a teasing voice as he held up her bandage.

"Yes now help me wrap it up' she said as she took of her hoodie and waited for him to start wrapping her up 'why aren't you wrapping?"

"I like you more like this" he said looking her up and down as he smirked at her.

"You're a perv"

"Yeah, but I'm your perv" he said leaning down and kissing her.

"Can you please wrap me up so we can get to practice?" he smiled and kissed her again before he started to wrap her up in the bandage tightly so that nothing would protrude to much or jump while she was running at practice.

-----

"Where have you two been? You're 5 minutes late!" coach said as soon as the couple came in to the gym.

"Sorry coach we forgot the time" Troy said setting his gym bag down by the bleachers and then ran out on the court and greeted his best friend Chad. While Taylor took her time.

"Mike get your ass over here!"

"Yes coach"

"Alright! Troy your team captain for the skins and Mike for the shirts. Pick your teams"

"Chad" Chad was quick to shed his shirt and stood next to Troy.

"Jason" and they kept on going until everyone was on a team.

Coach blew the whistle and the game got started Troy's team began with the ball and soon scored a point only too have Taylor make two points for her team. The game went on and on until it was time for everyone to hit the showers before classes started.

"Good job guys I want you all back here at 4 pm sharp. Understood"

"Yes coach" and everyone hurried in to the locker room leaving only Taylor who stayed behind so that she could change when everyone had gone.

"Yo Mike. Why aren't you changing with everyone else? Are ya scared we will notice that you're checkin us out?" Danny asked in a mocking tone

"Dude I'm not gay!"

"We know you have the hots for Troy and we don't want some queer on the team!" he said and pushed Taylor who stumbled backwards.

"I'm not gay and you better step of before-"

"Before what? Before you get your precious Troy to come and beat us up since you're too weak to do it yourself?' he stepped closer while Taylor took a step back 'you're gay just admit it!"

"Takes one to know one" Taylor bit back and before she knew what was happening Danny had punched her in the face sending her flying back before she hit the ground with a loud thump.

"You say anything about this to anyone and I'll kill you!" Danny threatened before spitting on her and walking out the gym doors leaving Taylor lying there holding her hand in front of her eye. She looked around with her good eye to see if anyone was around before quickly grabbing her gym bag and running back to her and Troy's dorm room.

-----

"Chad have you seen Mike around I really need to talk to him"

"I haven't seen him since practice, why do you ask?" he didn't get an answer since Troy took of down the hallway searching for Taylor and Gabriella. He ran out of the school and made his way towards their dorm but was stopped by a skimpy clad Sharpay.

"Oh Troy are you looking for me?" she asked with a flirtatious smile as she ran her fingers up and down his muscular arm.

"Actually I'm looking for Mike you haven't seen him have you?" her smile was whipped away at his question but was quickly replaced with a smirk as she saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him all day although I wish I had he is quit a hottie don't you think" she said studying his face to see any kind of reaction.

"So you haven't seen him at all?" he asked to make sure.

"Nope, sorry" she said and walked away with the smirk still on her lips.

-----

Taylor was lying in her bed with a wet towel over her soar eye, it was a substitution for an ice pack that didn't exist.

"Tay, are you in here?" she didn't answer, she wasn't in the mood to tell him what had happened and she took Danny's threat serious. He had a reputation in school for being violent and Taylor was not about to test to see if that was true.

"Tay, what happened to you?!' he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed and took of the wet towel and saw her swollen eye that was taking on a new colour 'who did this to you?" Taylor didn't answer she only turned away from him.

"Taylor tell me who did this to you!' she still didn't answer 'Taylor Ann McKessie tell me who did this to you"

"Danny" she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" she asked as she turned her head to face him.

"No I'm still gonna kick the shit out of him but I wanna know why he hit you" he said as he tried to keep his cool.

"He was accusing me of being gay which I don't really cared about but he kept telling me how I was gay and that he didn't want some 'queer' on the team. I told him it takes one to know one, that's when he hit me' she said before turning back over and closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling 'and you can't let him know I told you" she said with a shaky voice.

"Why not I should kick his ass"

"If you do kick his ass he's gonna know that I told you and then he's gonna kill me" she said through sobs. Troy instantly scoped her up in his arms and hugged her tight, rocking back and forth while rubbing her back comfortingly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tay calm down I'm not gonna let him hurt you" he said rubbing her back and her sobs slowly subsided.

"I know' she said getting up and walking over to her dresser and getting a new T-shirt for Troy 'and next time he threatens me I'm gonna put him in his place no one threatens Micheal Jay McKessie and gets away with it she said throwing the T-shirt to Troy who looked at her like she was crazy but all the same smiled at her.

"You're weird"

"I know' she said smiling at him 'but if that punk thinks he can push me around he's dead wrong. I'm gonna show that little weasel a thing or two" she said walking out of their dorm room with her gym bag slung over her shoulder and walked out with her head held high.

"That's my boy" Troy said smiling proudly as he followed her out the door.

-----

"Chad!" he turned around so fast that he had to steady himself against a close by locker as Sharpay strutted over to him.

"What Sharpay?" he asked in an annoyed voice. He was late for practice and standing around talking to the drama queen wasn't his favourite pass time.

"I just wanted to know if you had seen Troy and Mike, I've been looking for them everywhere" she said with fake concern for the boys.

"They're probably already at practice where I should be right now which I'm not since I'm standing here wasting my time talking to you!' Sharpay gasped and walked away cursing over him 'I'm gonna regret that later"

"You're damn right you will Danforth' she said turning back around taking long slow strides back to him 'I'm the most popular girl at school and soon Troy Bolton's girlfriend so you better start showing me some respect or I'm gonna make your life a living hell. Understood" she more like demanded then asked stabbing a finger in his chest repeatedly.

"Yes Sharpay" he said and she walked away once more, this time with a smirk on her lips.

-----

Practice was over and Taylor was making her way back to her dorm room. During the whole practice Danny had been smirking at her sending a chill down her spine. As she rounded the corner of the school building she felt someone grab her by the collar.

"Have you told your precious little boyfriend about our talk?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Why should I he's your boyfriend it's your obligation to tell him about what happens in your life not mine" Taylor answered as she pushed his hands of her.

"You little…"

"You little what? Queer? The only queer I see here is you" Danny made a move to punch Taylor but she beat him to it. His hand instantly came up to his face feeling how his jaw hurt and took a step towards Taylor as if to scare her of but Taylor stood her ground 'if you think I'm scared of you you're dead wrong" she walked of leaving Danny in his own misery.

"I'm gonna get you McKessie, just you wait!" he yelled after her.

-----

"What took you so long? I had to wait for you here for 5 minutes with lunkhead over here' Gabi said motioning over to Troy who was sitting on his bed looking at the two girls with a bored look 'he's no fun"

"You're no fun either Montez' he said and she stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture 'but seriously where were you Tay?"

"I had a little run in with Danny" she said plopping down on the bed beside Troy and he wrapped his arm around her.

"He's the one that gave you that black eye I assume" Gabi said as she sat down on Taylor's bed.

"You assumed right. He grabbed me at the corner of the school building and to make a short story really short I was the one that hit him now" Taylor said with a smile right before there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" came a deep masculine voice.

"Santa!?" Troy joked as he jumped of the bed and opened the door for a not so amused looking Chad.

"Funny man' he said sarcastically as he stepped in to the room 'hi Gabi" he blushed.

"Hi Chad" she said blushing to.

"So what are you guys doing?" he asked as he sat down next to Gabriella but at a distance.

"Just hanging around, talking, chillin, you know? The usual" Taylor said she always got a little nervous around Chad. What if they slipped and he found out who she really was. The only people who knew her real identity was Gabriella and Troy. She wanted to tell Chad about her secret but she didn't trust him enough yet.

They were all quiet until Chad being overly social finally cracked and started talking.

"Sharpay was looking for the two of you, apparently she's gonna be Mrs. Troy Bolton one day" Troy burst out laughing.

"That's as likely as me dating Gabi"

"Hey! I could so be your girlfriend if I wanted to, I'd just have to turn on the charm and you would be all mine before this day is over"

"Lucky me you don't like me like that" Troy said beginning to put his arm around Taylor but caught himself and played it of like he was scratching his neck. Chad couldn't find out about them just yet.


End file.
